Field
The present inventive concept relates to data storage devices and more particularly to self-encrypting data storage devices that support object level encryption.
Related Art
Most known self-encrypting drives (SEDs) associate a range of logical block addresses (LBAs), for example a partition, to an encryption key. The finest possible granularity for which self-encryption can be performed is usually a partition. File-level encryption requires finer granularity and also independence from the LBA address. Further, file-level encryption requires knowledge of the LBAs allocated by file; however the data storage device typically does not have this required information.
While the host has knowledge of the LBAs allocated by file, the host typically cannot perform encryption with performance comparable with built-in hardware accelerators that are present in the storage device.